


Don't Touch Him

by thenakednymph



Series: Monsters and Mana [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Monsters and Mana, Oh My God, Violence, because it's technically Klance, but not???, dnd, dumbstruck lance, i have no idea how to tag this, pike/rowan, protective Rowan, protective keith, you know Lance is just staring at Keith across the table after that like woah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakednymph/pseuds/thenakednymph
Summary: Rowan loses it when Pike gets hurt during a fight. The man who does it doesn't live to regret it.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Monsters and Mana [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901032
Comments: 13
Kudos: 97





	Don't Touch Him

**Author's Note:**

> Another short snippet in the DnD universe. (I am NOT calling it MnM, fuck I hate that so much)

Pike’s spell misses, the fighter back handing him across the face hard enough he hits the ground. His head spins and his ears are ringing. Everything is a distant echo and it’s hard to focus. The next thing he knows Rowan is standing there, almost on top of him, hand around the man’s throat. 

There’s an awful gagging sound as Rowan holds him in the air high enough his feet barely touch the ground. 

“Don’t touch him,” he growls and the fine hairs on Pike’s neck stand on end as he watches. He’s never heard Rowan sound like that. It’s barely a whisper amid the chaos of battle but it ripples with a deep resonance that prickles over Pike’s skin. 

Shadow and flame lick at the ground around his feet, contrary to the cold chills running up Pike’s spine before the struggling man is immolated with a scream. 

A blackened skeleton drops to the ground in a smoking mass of tangled tissue and bone a scant few feet away. Pike feels sick. 

Someone takes a pot shot at him and Pike curls into a ball trying to protect himself with a startled yelp. Rowan cuts them down with a burst of flame, the scream echoing in Pike’s ears. 

Rowan is vibrating with rage when he kneels next to Pike, one hand gently cupping his face. The tenderness after such stark violence leaves Pike reeling. 

Rowan gently wipes away the blood from the corner of Pike’s mouth before casting Cure Wounds. The throbbing in Pike’s cheek and mouth fade and he stares at Rowan in wonder. Something like fear clenches his stomach as it dawns on him for the first time exactly what kind of violence Rowan is capable of. And yet, in spite of that, his words are soft with concern, his ashen fingers tender. 

“Are you alright?” he asks softly. The only thing Pike can do is nod, cheek still cradled in Rowan’s callused hand. “Good.” 

He kisses Pike sharply, hard and demanding. Pike makes a startled noise until the heat of Rowan’s mouth against his own makes his brain fuzz. He forgets everything except for the warmth of Rowan against him, the push and pull of his lips, steady and strong as the tide. 

He whines at the loss when Rowan pulls away, leaping back into the battle. 


End file.
